


Sit back, relax

by Sugaredwings (CaffeinatedQueer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Frontage, M/M, Semi Public Sex, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedQueer/pseuds/Sugaredwings
Summary: Daichi’s anxious over his first Valentine’s date with Suga. Everything needs to be perfect. Suga, on the other hand, is determined to make Daichi relax.





	Sit back, relax

He’d gotten the chocolates. The flowers. The card had been perfect. Next was the movie and then their dinner reservation right after. It was their first valentine’s day and Daichi was determined that it be perfect— Suga deserved nothing less. So far so good.

The silver-haired man didn’t seem nearly as anxious, which Daichi assumed was for the best. Suga was all bright smiles and mischievous glances. The softness of his composure gave Daichi slight reassurance. He was so worried about Suga having a good time that it was hard for him to enjoy himself.

The movie wasn’t helping. “Movie” was such a crucial part to any “perfect date” formula, but none of the choices sounded enticing. They eventually settled on cheesy rom-com, Suga insisting that it would at least be funny if it wasn’t heartwarming.

Oh but it was bad. Not even funny-in-an-ironic-way bad. Bland and slow moving bad. Daichi started to debate dipping out early, before the date lost all momentum. He was about to turn to Suga when he felt the hand on his thigh.

Glancing to his left, he could see Suga’s profile illuminated by the movie screen. He was smiling, eyes straight forward, acting for all the world as if his palm wasn’t inching up Daichi’s inseam.

That wasn’t a smile.

It was a smirk.

Daichi shifted uncomfortably, sinking in his seat, trying to hide. His burning cheeks would be a dead giveaway if anyone glanced their way. He was sure he was glowing red in the dim room.

“If you want me to stop, I will,” Suga whispered. He punctuated his point by lightly massaging the tip of Daichi’s cock with the pad of his pinkie finger.

After a deep breath to regain his composure, Daichi shook his head. “It’s just— here? That’s— that’s so disrespectful. Someone could see—“

“Are you paying attention to anyone else in this theater right now? Who are you looking at besides me, Daichi-kun?” Suga leaned over so that his breath ghosted over Daichi’s ear, giving him goosebumps. Lithe fingers crept up the length of his soft cock, prodding it into excitement.

“No one. I’ve only had eyes for you.”

“If you haven’t paid attention to anyone else in this theater, what makes you think anyone’s looking at us?”

“You’re the most stunning man on Earth. How could anyone look anywhere else?”

Suga chuckled. “Shhh, don’t talk during the movie. You’ll draw attention to us.” He settled back into his seat, though his palm remained stubbornly pressed against Daichi. “You wouldn’t want anyone to see you like this, would you?”

The teasing touches, the sultry voice, the cool and casual demeanor as Suga continued to watch the movie as if he wasn’t coaxing his boyfriend’s erection— all of it had Daichi struggling not to moan in the middle of the theater. It was cruel, how devious Suga was under that angelic smile. God, he was lucky to have him. God, he didn’t deserve him. He had to keep him. This date had to go well. He couldn’t screw it up—

A firm grip cupped his balls through the crotch of his pants, shocking Daichi out of his anxious spiral. He had to bite his palm to keep from crying out. He could feel a wet spot forming on his thigh, sticky in his leg hair and quickly threatening to soak through his boxers. He could never see the light of day again if he had to leave here with come stains seeping through his pants.

“Relax, Daichi, I can feel your panic from here. Lighten up.”

“It’s hard to lighten up when you’re trying to make me come in my jeans.”

“Naughty Daichi!” Suga gasped in mock horror. “Don’t you dare come here. Don’t you know we’re in public?” He turned his attention back to the movie, fingers retreating to teasing strokes over Daichi’s length. It wouldn’t be enough to get him off, but the slow burn was torture. The denim of his jeans was unforgiving as his cock grew under Suga’s ministrations.

How much longer could this movie possibly be? How much had they sat through already? Oh God.

Daichi could barely focus, forcing himself not to pay attention to Suga’s smirk, Suga’s hand, Suga’s breath— he was drowning in Suga and he hadn’t even touched the man yet.

Was he supposed to? Was Suga expecting him to reciprocate right here in this theater? Daichi wasn’t necessarily comfortable with the publicity, but he didn’t want to disappoint…

Suga batted his hand away before he could do much more than lift it. “If we leave now, we can beat the after-movie crowds to the bathroom.” He sounded so calm. So casual. It was frustrating compared to the fire in Daichi’s veins. Before he could even process what he was doing, he had his grip around Suga’s wrist, dragging the grinning man out of the theater.

Usually he was disgusted with the idea of people using the family restroom for nefarious deeds— what if a family actually needed it but couldn’t use it just because someone was selfishly using it to fuck? But in the moment he understood— sometimes your asshole of a boyfriend makes it impossible to wait until you get home.

Suga was on him even as he was slamming the lock shut. Full, soft lips begged at Daichi’s neck as long limbs pinned the man against the wall. He only paused in his fervor when a broad hand grasped the back of his neck. Wide honey eyes hesitantly met Daichi’s stern gaze. “Was I wrong?”

“You really thought you could just jerk me off in a movie theater without consequence?”

“Well, I didn’t get you _off_ ,” Suga emphasized his innocence by slipping a hand down the front of Daichi’s jeans. His fingers trailed through precome as he palmed his erection. “See, you’re still hard. I wouldn’t let you come in your pants like some kind of high schooler. I’m a better boyfriend than that.”

“Prove it,” Daichi struggled to keep his voice steady as the hand on Suga’s neck to forced the man to his knees.

“Yes sir,” Suga looked up at him, doe eyed, as he undid Daichi’s fly with practiced ease. He pulled Daichi’s boxers and jeans down to mid-thigh, letting the full erection bob free before his awaiting mouth. He let Daichi be the one to guide him, hands in silver hair, until his cock was full seated in the back of Suga’s throat.

“Good boy,” Daichi groaned, savoring the slick heat of Suga’s tongue on the underside of his shaft. He kept his strokes punishingly slow, Suga hollowing his cheeks in a desperate attempt to get _more God please more_.

The man on his knees was shameless in his desperation. Spit slipped from his lips, dripping down his chin. His breath came harsh from his nose as he tried to control his gagging on every stroke. His eyes watered, but continued looking up at Daichi with admiration and determination.

Daichi couldn’t help but smile down at him running gentle fingers through the hair that fell in his face. “You’re being so good for me, baby boy. You’re so good for me. Get it nice and wet and you’ll get a treat.”

Suga responded with enthusiasm, humming agreement around the cock in his throat. His tongue savored every inch of cock Daichi gave him, generously coating it in saliva before being pulled off with a ‘pop.’

“Stand up. Hands against the wall.”

No questions asked, Suga obeyed orders. He stood stock-still, elbows to his sides, hands against the wall, as Daichi pressed behind him. He was all too aware of Daichi’s dripping cock as the man reached around to undo his pants. He pushed Suga’s jeans all the way to the floor, leaving the man much more exposed by comparison. Suga shivered at the vulnerability.

“I didn’t bring any—“

“Shhhh,” Daichi soothed him, spitting on his own fingers and wetting the inside of Suga’s thighs. “Just let me use this for now. I’ll fuck you properly when we get home.”

“But it’ll make a mess—“

“It’s what you deserve for being a brat.” Daichi pressed himself against Suga’s back, sinking his cock between the man’s clenched thighs. “Did you really think you could tease me and not leave here covered in my mess?”

“S-sorry sir.”

“Ahh—“ Daichi groaned as he pulled their bodies flush against each other. He framed Suga’s legs with his own, keeping him tight. Broad hands invaded his shirt, stroking across Suga’s stomach and chest: rough callouses dragging across delicate skin.

There was a twinge of pride when Daichi pulled a wanton moan from Suga, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers. It felt good to turn the tables, to be back in control. Suga made a beautiful tempter, but there was something satisfying in melting him down into a desperate, helpless, begging mess. Daichi could feel his thighs tensing around his cock. Suga was on edge and he hadn’t even been touched yet.

“How long have you been like this, hmm?” Daichi breathed in his ear, free hand caressing up Suga’s length while the other continued to massage a tender nipple. “Have you been hard the whole movie? In front of all those people?”

“P—please—“

“What do you want, baby? Tell senpai what you want.”

Suga groaned, pushing his hips back against Daichi’s. “Rough, please.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“Yes, yes, please, I’ll be a good boy for you I promise,” Suga was close to sobbing as Daichi took him in long, languid strokes. Wet with spit, Suga’s thighs felt rough as Daichi pulled back. He couldn’t move far without threatening to fall from between Suga’s clenched thighs. The cold fell as a harsh contrast to Suga’s warm body. Daichi wasted no time thrusting back against his boyfriend.

Suga’s cock was only slicked with his first few ropes of precome. Daichi soothed it down his shaft before grasping the base. Suga’s whine at the rough but not _enough_ contact was all it took to drive Daichi to the breaking point.

His thrusts were short, deep, becoming slicker and slicker as precome dripped down Suga’s thighs. He kept his chest pressed against Suga’s back, ceasing his onslaught on the man’s nipple in favor of keeping a firm palm against the base of Suga’s neck: keeping him in place and threatening to choke him if he acted out of line.

The effort of keeping his legs tight had Suga shaking, the quivering muscles adding to Daichi’s sensation.

“Please come. Please come,” Suga panted. The relentless slap on Daichi’s hips against his backside threatened to grind him against the wall. His body quaked with the effort of standing.

Daichi started a response, but was interrupted by his own groan. He sunk his teeth into Suga’s shoulder to muffle the cry that ripped from his throat. Suga cried out, tilting his head to give Daichi better access to the soft skin, practically begging to be marked.

One broad hand firmly gripped Suga’s hips as Daichi held them flush together, rutting against Suga in desperation. The other hand fell to Suga’s tightening balls, fingers holding the base tight to prevent him from coming before Daichi was finished with him. Daichi could feel the head of his own cock throbbing through the muscles of Suga’s thighs.

He felt the first pulse of his orgasm as it splattered against Suga’s balls, dripping across Daichi’s fingers. He reached down to coax the rest of his climax against Suga’s legs, gathering the slick in his palm. Sugawara shivered as missed drops of come rolled down his leg.

“Koushi,” Daichi moaned against his boyfriend’s neck as his come-slick hand found rhythm on Suga’s cock, “Koushi you’re so good for me. You’re such a good boy Koushi.” He continued to rut against his ass, softening cock still dripping with aftershocks.

“Daichi!” Suga was gone from the moment that rough palm started jerking him at a relentless pace.

“Good boy, Koushi, let me hear that pretty voice of yours. Be good for me. Come for me, Koushi,” Daichi continued to whisper against his neck as he sucked tender red marks against his skin.

Suga finally released his load, the pent up climax making a mess of the wall, the floor, and his pants pushed down around his ankles. His arms finally gave out from holding himself away from the wall. Daichi help him up with an sturdy arm across Suga’s slender chest as he continued to pump him through his orgasm. Even as Suga fell lax in his arms, twitching from overstimulation, Daichi continued slow, purposeful strokes until he was sure the man was fully spent.

Both exhausted, they leaned against the wall to catch their breath. Suga turned in Daichi’s arms, laughter on his face as he kissed the man’s jawline.

“Do you always get what you want?” Daichi teased, dipping to kiss Suga properly.

“Chocolates, flowers, card, a movie date, and— most importantly— the most handsome man in the world as my boyfriend?” He laughed, groping Daichi’s bare ass playfully, “I’d say yes.”

“Dinner?”

Suga shook his head. “Forget the reservation. I wanna get you home and all to myself as soon as possible. You promised me a round two— properly this time— don’t think I’ll forget about it.”

Daichi laughed as the sound of movie goers flooded the hall outside. “Let’s get cleaned up and out of here before some poor soul has to explain to their kid why who men are leaving the bathroom together.”

“In that case, I’ll wear a dress next time,” Suga didn’t miss the way Daichi perked up at the idea, “with some nice stockings, high heels and panties, if that’s what it takes for you to fuck me in public more often.”

“God dammit, Sugawara.”


End file.
